


The New Now

by Toodentz



Series: The New Now: 2D x Ace [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, First Dates, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: 2D and his new bassist spend a little time getting to know each other.





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com. Co-written by Tumblr user poptart2d, also known as Casio. This work is originally a roleplay, formatted into a storybook format for easier reading. 2D is written by Casio, Ace is written by me, toodentz.  
> If you liked the characterization of Ace and 2D by the two of us, follow our RP ask blog for the two at livingthenownow.tumblr.com  
> ***This is unfinished! CHAPTER ONE IS RATED T, THE REMAINDER OF THE FIC WILL BE EXPLICIT!!! I'll be posting chapter 2 as soon as I'm done formatting it, it should be in the next day or two. It's already written and it's GOOD!***

This was it. The big time. When 2D had called him a few weeks before, he had never expected his whole world to explode into the big bad picture of Gorillaz. Next thing he knew, his backyard hobby of playing bass for his boys wasn't just a dream, he was THE bassist for Gorillaz. Ace had never imagined he could leave his home behind for something like this, and even though it was only temporary, it was a dream come true. As he opened the door to his new bedroom, he sat down and felt the sheets for the first time. This was real. Although he had been in the band for a few weeks now, having just released their first full music video, he was finally packed and moving in. He took in the moment, never having thought in a million years he, a lowly guy from the streets of Townsville, could ever make the big time like this.

Don't be such a pansy, Ace, take it in and move along. He stood up from his bed, pulling his suitcase to unpack his things.

A few minutes later, 2D’s head peeked into the doorway to his room curiously, raising a brow. He watched him for a moment, keeping quiet until he reached over and knocked against the wall lightly. Stepping inside, he peered around the bassist’s bedroom and nodded slowly, almost like he wasn’t surprised it was just as messy as everyone else’s. He leaned his thin frame against the wall opposite from him, crossing his arms over his chest. “Comfy?” 

Ace didn't see the man walk in. His frame would be intimidating if he wasn't so skinny, his height towering over the room as Ace crouched over his dresser.

"Hey, man, didn't hear you come in. Yeah, I'm settling in pretty nice. It's nothing like home, but I'll get used to it." He turned away from his unpacking, sitting on the floor to face 2D. "Thanks again, man, you don't know what all this means to me. I'm just some nobody from the streets who likes to cause trouble, I never thought I'd be a bassist for the Big Time. It's pretty frickin' sweet if you ask me.”

2D wandered his way inside, stepping over the pile of clothes until he made it towards his bed. He hoisted himself up onto the edge of it, sitting himself there as his hands rested against his lap, his fingers tapping gently at his thighs. “Uh...you’re welcome. But it wasn’t my idea. They jus’ told me to call you.” He shrugged. “Do you need anythin’?”

Ace watched his fingers tap against his legs, almost like he was nervous. Why would the 2D be nervous around him? 

"Eh, nah, I'm pretty set up here, thanks. Just wondering what to do with the rest of the night ya know? I've never been across the pond before this."

2D leaned his weight back onto his hands, sprawling himself out a bit comfortably where he was sitting. “Uh...well, ‘m not doin’ anything. If you want to go ‘n do somethin’ yeah? ...Unless you wanna be alone. Heh.”

Ace was a little taken back by his offer. No one from the band had really wanted to hang out with him yet, the whole thing was pretty business up until now. But he couldn't be surprised, after all, he did just move in with them, he was bound to get to hang with them at some point. 

"Uh, yeah, I could get out for a while. I'm not doing anything but sittin' here. You could show me what it's like to be a Brit, ehehehe."

2D sat himself back further, sitting Indian style onto his bed as his gaze adverted away and off of him, avoiding any sort of eye contact. “Well...is’sorta late.” He gestured towards the clock. “Nothin’s really open ‘n we don’t have a way to get there.”

Ace’s face dropped, quickly picking back up at the thought of a new suggestion. "Got any good movies around here? We could always stay in or somethin'."

2D’s eyes seemed to light up, bringing his attention back over to him with a grin. “...Do you like scary movies, yeah? We can watch one of mine. But uh...where exactly?”

"I love scary movies, the more gore the better. And, uh, I guess you gotta have a TV around this house somewhere right?" He wasn't quite familiar with the layout of the house, but surely there had to be one. "Maybe like, a living room or your room or somethin', yeah?"

“You can come to my room. Noodle gets mad if the TV in the living room is too loud at night, yeah? ‘N Russel wouldn’t be too happy getting woken up, either.” He slowly slid himself off from the bed, getting back to his feet and taking a step backwards. “My room is down the hall. Y-you can come whenever.”

He shrugged. "Might as well follow you. Not getting anything done in here." He stood and followed the blue haired man to his bedroom, awkwardly sticking his hands in his back pockets, afraid to disturb anything at first despite the room being in total disarray. He couldn't help but stare at him, this man he used to idolize when they first rose to fame. He could remember his gang jamming out to Self Titled in the dump after its release, the memory giving him a nice feeling. 2D was older now, and as he stood in front of him, he was smaller than he thought he would be. Then again, Ace wasn't exactly the shortest person he knew. That Murdoc guy must be pretty short, I always thought 2D towered over people, he thought.

He took a seat on the edge of the singer's bed, still apprehensive of touching anything. After all, he was the new kid, he didn't want to seem rude.

2D peered back at him over his shoulder before he reached over to pull the bedroom door shut. He made his way over to a shelf that was an absolute cluttered mess, shifting through it in search of where he’d left the DVD last. After a while he managed to push everything off from the shelf, holding up the disc in between his fingers. “Right here.” He popped it into the player, pointed the remote towards the television and adjusted the volume before he slowly took a step backwards to sit a few feet away from him on the opposite side of his bed. “Turn that light off there, yeah? Behind you.”

Ace reached for the light switch, flipping it off and resettling in his spot next to the singer. He was surprised how natural 2D was being with him, especially since this was the first time they had spent time together outside of recording. 

"So, what's this one eh? Looks like a classic."

“My favorite. Shh.” He pressed his index finger to his own lips, shushing him. He was only a few inches away from him, resting his head against his pillow, curling up onto his side. The presence of someone else there was almost calming to him, the lonely atmosphere not so unbearable. His arms wrapped around the pillow, peering over towards him out of the corner of his eye.

Ace fiddled with his hands, feeling slightly awkward and not knowing what to say. The movie went on and 2D was silent, except for the occasional cheering at the screen when a zombie nailed someone. As the movie went on, Ace found himself relaxing a bit more and more, eventually making his way to rest against the headboard, stretching his long legs out towards the end of the bed with 2D stretched out beside him, his face at his feet. He looked over at 2D every so often, his comfortable demeanor helping to relax him as time went on.

2D couldn’t help but feel the weight of the awkward silence happening around halfway through the movie, almost feeling like he was boring him. He eventually sat himself up onto one elbow, brushing away the hair from his eyes. His head rested in his hand, his dark eyes on him. “Are y’gonna tell me anythin’ about yourself?”  
Ace was surprised the singer began to speak up over his movie, afraid maybe he was boring the man. "Well, what'd'you wanna know?" He asked, resettling comfortably with his arms behind his head.

2D shrugged, sitting himself up completely as he rubbed away at his eyes. “Somethin’.” His arms stretched way up over his head, letting out a soft yawn as his shirt rode up just the slightest bit to expose the pale skin along his lower abdomen. His head tilted to the side as he mumbled. “You live here now. Tell me somethin’ good. Surprise me.”  
Ace couldn't help but let his eyes fall to the bit of exposed skin on the singer's stomach as he stretched, catching himself and looking away fast. 

"I was kind of a supervillain in my hometown. We didn't do much, but it was a do-nothin' kind of town, and me and my Gang were pretty bad, not to brag. We fought these gi- uh, superheroes. All the time. It was a good time, me and my boys got into a lot of fun, sometimes some trouble. Nothin' much." He smiled, trying to come across to the singer as a bad boy. Why, he wasn't exactly sure, but he figured acting tough would impress him.

A small smirk started to come across 2D’s lips, slumping back to his sluggish posture. Of course he caught his quick gaze on him, but he kept quiet about it, keeping it to himself rather than calling the newcomer out. “A supervillian?” He looked as if he was going to laugh at him, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. “‘N a gang? Heh. I guess that’s...fun.”  
Ace was immediately embarrassed, wishing he hadn't talked himself up so much. "I mean, uh, it wasn't a big deal or anything. It's a small town, supervillian there is more of like, a mild nuisance anywhere else. And as far as a gang goes, it's more like me and my buddies. We haven't called ourselves a gang in a while, that was more when we were growing up. But, uh, yeah." He watched the singer bite his lip, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat. He brushed it off as nerves, still trying to come off as cool to him.

2D raised a brow then, listening to him and nodding his head slowly. “...Right. Yeh.” He started to crawl over closer to him until he was sitting by his side, leaning himself back against the headboard of his bed as well. “What else?”

He felt his face flush as the singer got closer, not sure what he felt in his chest. Maybe intimidation? He wasn't sure. "Uh, well, I'm originally from Hoboken. And, uh, I had a dog. I dunno."

2D hardly seemed phased himself, his eyes moving back to the screen where the movie was playing, but only for a brief moment. He suddenly reached over Ace’s lap slowly, snatching up his phone there before drawing back and unlocking it, starting to scroll through it. “That’s it?”

"We can't all be international rock stars, y'know," he joked, cheekily nudging him, trying to push away the weird shivers he felt as the singer reached over him. "I guess I'm not that interesting when I think about my past. I'm more of a 'live in the moment' type. An adventurist." He smirked at the singer and winked, trying to seem more collected than he felt.  
"What about you?"

2D locked his phone then after typing out a message, tossing it off to the side. He was comfortably leaning on his side, his eyes falling to lock onto his hands absentmindedly. 

“Nothin’ you don’t already know.” He felt his stomach churn as he winked, and it showed as his entire calm, collected demeanor faltered and he swallowed hard. “...Yeh.”

"Ah come on, surely there's something you don't tell people much. The press can't know everything about you," he nudged again, this time letting his hand rest on the singer's shoulder a little too long by accident. He didn't think anything of it.

His shoulders seemed to tense to his touch, rubbing at the back of his neck a bit shyly. “Like what?” His voice was softer now, barely a mutter under the movie playing in the background.

"I don't know, I don't read the tabloids much." He took a shot in the dark, for some reason really wanting to press the conversation forward. "What's your favorite color? I dunno  
that one."

2D crawled himself a bit closer to him then, leaning over him once more to place the phone back onto his nightstand. This time he was even slower, his hand resting onto his knee to support himself up, his eyes moving to meet his with a smug grin. Once he drew back, he sat next to him, his hands resting against his lap. “Green. Heh. Ironic, yeah? Cause of your green skin, there.”

Ace laughed, smirking back at the singer with lidded eyes. "Maybe I'll be your favorite band member in no time, then. Heh."

2D furrowed his brow, that familiar feeling making his chest feel almost heavy. “...R-right. Uh. Yeah.”

Ace laughed, unphased by the singer's sudden nervousness. "So what other stuff do you like? Besides movies anyway.”

2D started to lay down at his side, his back turned to him as he pulled the covers up onto his shoulders. He felt his cheeks heat, flustering up discreetly to himself. It was so horribly obvious his nerves were getting to him then. “Nothin’. Uh...” Think. “I don’t do much anyway. Jus’ a lot of writing. For the uh, new album ‘n all.”

“Yeah." He fell silent for a second, unsure of how to continue, but really wishing he could. "Well, maybe we can take some breaks together. Don't want to get to busy ya know? Then it's not as fun anymore. Anyways, that's how I always think of it. If what you like to do turns into work, it's not fun anymore. Work is work."  
2D let out a yawn, nodding his head in agreement with him. “Yeah.” He had a point. “You can uh...s-stay in here if y’want. Since your room isn’t really ready or anythin’. We weren’t really expecting you to come ‘n move in that soon.”

Ace was surprised at the offer, the movie was still running and he was surprised the singer seemed so tired. "Well, uh, I mean, I can stay if you're gonna be up but I don't wanna overstay my welcome." He reached behind his head and rubbed his neck, his shirt sliding up just barely without meaning to. Although, I really don't want to go, he thought to himself.

2D looked back at him over his shoulder, his smirk coming back to his lips. “...Yeh. You can stay.” He pointed the remote towards the television, only turning the volume down. The movie was only halfway over, but he’d already seen it a thousand times. Once he settled back in, he was much closer to him now, the curve of his back brushing against where his Ace’s thigh was.

He started to notice how comfortable 2D was with him, maybe realizing he really was welcome there. "Alright." In truth, he hadn't been paying much attention to the movie so he didn't notice when 2D turned the volume down. His eyes settled on the singer, watching as he leaned himself against him. He didn't turn his eyes away this time, ignoring the hitched feeling in his throat as he watched the singer absentmindedly fiddle with his fingers. "So..."

2D didn’t say anything, instead resting his head back onto his pillow. He was tense and nervous, it was clear, but almost in a good way. He went quiet then, closing his eyes and keeping his back turned to him to hide away his still reddened cheeks. 

“...”

Ace was beginning to feel flustered, panicked to break the awkward silence, he said the first thing that came to mind. "So, uh, you smoke right?"

“Yeah. They’re over there next to you if you want one.” He pointed lazily towards where his phone was, sitting himself up then beside him. He gestured for him to take one from the pack, only leaning in close to bring his lips towards the filter of it, taking it from him by his teeth.

Ace felt his heart jump as the singer brought his lips close to him. Dude, relax. I'm sure he does this to everyone.He grabbed a cig, lighting it between his lips with a quick flick of the lighter. Talking between his lips, he nervously continued. "I meant pot, but, uh, yeah..."

“Oh, that’s what you want?” Once it was lit, he used his index and middle finger to pull it from his lips, drawing out a cloud of smoke through his lips. He motioned towards the top drawer of his nightstand with a nod of his head. “In there.”

He didn't expect him to be so forward about sharing. He planned to offer him some of his own, but since he offered…

He took out the contents of the drawer, a grinder and a blunt wrapper from a package. He took it on himself to start to roll up, his fingers making quick work of the wrapper. He couldn't help but feel the singer's eyes on him as he rolled, bringing the blunt to his lips to lick the seal closed. "Want the first hit?"

2D watched him roll it expertly, following it up to his lips as it was ready in nearly a minute. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he only nodded, shifting himself closer towards him and handing him over his own lighter from his back pocket.

Ace took the lighter from his hand, his fingers brushing across the singer's own. He held the blunt up to his lips, taking the lighter and setting it ablaze. He didn't realize what he had done until it was too late, his face flushing in the middle of his hit, hoping the singer wouldn't notice.

2D looked upwards to him before he leaned in and pressed his lips onto the end of the blunt, inhaling a drag before he opened his mouth and allowed the smoke to blow right into his face then. His familiar smirk returned, this time snickering under his breath. “Your turn.”

Ace relaxed his shoulders when the singer made light of his gesture, taking a hit for himself before playfully blowing it back in the singer's face. "Heh." He smirked, scooting absentmindedly towards him.

2D started to frown, only waving the smoke away with an almost offended look back at him. But he took the next hit nonetheless, swallowing the smoke before releasing it through his lips, this time upwards towards the ceiling. He fell quiet, and the silence soon took over, finding himself at a loss for words the more fuzzy his head grew.

After a few hits, Ace found himself slumping comfortably next to the singer, his nerves completely gone. He laughed as they took turns taking hits, watching as 2D attempted smoke circles. Before long the two were completely high,Ace leaving his arm slumped comfortably around 2D's shoulder as they stared at the ceiling. "So, met any cute girls here lately? Brits can't be all bad, right?"

2D leaned into him almost naturally once his arm was around his delicate frame, smiling wide. He felt good, relishing in his own high as he let his head fall back a bit, closing his eyes and inhaling the new, unfamiliar scent of him. But his question quickly snapped him out of it, blinking twice. “...No. Uh, I-...” His heart was starting to pound against his chest. “Uh…”

Ace realized his mistake quickly. "Oh, I uh- I didn't think, uh..." His high was mixing up his words, he stumbled to make 2D comfortable again. "It's no big deal. I'm, uh, I'm bi." He settled his arm around 2D more comfortably, standing his ground, still completely oblivious to what 2D was doing.

“You’re what?” He hadn’t expect him to open up to him so easily, and he only stammered over his words to try and save himself. Which...didn’t work. His arm around him only made him settle into him comfortably, his fingers toying with the cigarette in hand. “R-right.”

"Oh, I mean..." You're fucking up so hard right now, man.... "Uh...yeah... I just figured that's what you were gonna say..." 

It went quiet once more then and 2D brought the cigarette up to his lips, finishing it off before reaching over and ashing it out. He peered over to Ace, blowing the smoke into his face once more for a final time as he struggled himself to speak. “Heh.”

He smirked at the singer, watching him lean back into his arms so naturally. The two of them were clearly high, but something about his demeanor was different. What could it be....


	2. Magnetic Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get a little more comfortable with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it wouldn't be long! This work can be found at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com and was co-written by Tumblr user poptart2D aka Casio! If you liked the characterization of Ace and 2D by the two of us, follow our RP ask blog for the two at livingthenownow.tumblr.com

2D’s eyes moved to the television screen, watching it as he brought his fingers up and gently brushed the tips of them along his own bottom lip. He felt so relaxed against him, his body weight pressed into him. “W-what do y’wanna do?”

"Whatever you want to do," he responded quickly, glancing down at him after his response. He noticed him brushing his fingertips across his lips and his eyes locked to him, almost without realizing he had. He felt his heart pound against his chest as the singer pressed into him again. 

Oh. Oh....

2D could almost feel him tense up, turning his head to look over to him. But he didn’t say anything, his head far too cloudy to come up with anything then. He only offered him a lazy smile, looking back towards the movie playing quietly.

Ace could feel himself break out into a cold sweat, realizing what the man was up to. It began to sink in how close he was to him, compared to the foot away like when they started. And he had even managed to snake his own arm around him without thinking of it. Now that he realized what was going on, he began to think. The singer was tucked close to him now, his blue hair brushing across his forehead as the light from the movie bounced off his dark eyes. It dawned on him how attractive he found the singer, never having considered it before that moment. This entire time, he'd been scooting closer without even having a single thought about it. He decided to test his theory, to reassure himself in his high state that he wasn't just imagining things. "You've got something on your lip," he said smoothly, taking his thumb and brushing it gently across the singer's bottom lip. On the inside, Ace felt himself panicking, that familiar rush of emotion welling up in his chest. On the outside, he looked cool and collected, his eyes lidded towards the singer as he touched him.

2D lifted his chin, allowing him to stroke a finger along his lip. And as he did so, he bit down lightly onto it, his eyes locked on his, his soft breath hitching in nerves. He wasn’t sure if the high was helping ease him, or only making him that much more nervous. He spoke up then, his raspy, sultry voice only loud enough for him to hear. “Heh. Welcome to the band.”

Ace smirked, his confidence washing over him as his suspicions were confirmed. 

Fuck it, I'm high and I can't help it…

He pulled the singer forward as his chin rested in his hand, pulling his lips to meet his own as he kissed him, slow, letting the feeling of his lips wash over him.  
2D’s eyes grew wide the second he felt his lips on him, his cheeks heating up. But he forced himself to relax, quickly fluttering them shut and returning the kiss, sitting himself up out of his grip and instead moving to sit over his thigh. His own head was swimming, his high causing him to let out another laugh against his lips.

Ace quickly moved his hands to the singer's hips, moving him from his thigh to straddle around his waist. His lips tingled as the singer laughed, it felt so good. He couldn't remember the last time something had felt so natural to him. He smirked against his lips, pulling him tight against him as his hands rested on his waist.

2D’s hands moved up to rest onto his shoulders, moving into the position he was shifting him to, sitting up onto his knees over his lap. His fingers started to toy with the hair at the nape of his neck, his hips moving just enough to gently grind against him, his eyes only moving back towards the movie. “Do y’like it so far?”

Ace looked straight at him, ignoring the movie completely, lidding his eyes as they locked with the singer's. "Yeah... I like it a lot..." He pulled the singer to his lips again, this time letting his teeth gently scrape his bottom lip as he pulled away. His hands traveled up his back as he kissed him, his lips like a magnet to his own. Once he started in, he couldn't help himself from staying close, all his instincts reminding him not to pull away.

2D’s arms wrapped around his neck then, his forehead pressed against his. Here he was, making out with his new bassist in his lap the very first time they even hung out. His soft breathing was replaced with the sound of his pants, parting his lips then with an almost needy whine. And he made sure that only he could hear him, keeping close to his ear.  
His whine sent chills down Ace’s body, his heart pounding so hard against his chest he was sure the singer cold hear it. Hell, he was so close to him now he was sure he could feel it.  
This is quite the scandal... Gorillaz new bassist shacking up with lead singer... He thought for a moment, lips still pressed against his. 

Sounds like fun to me…

Ace breathed heavy onto his skin, his lips parting from the singer's and settling on the crook of his neck, the soft exposed skin begging to be bruised. He moved his hands downward to his waist as he began to sway the singer in his lap, convincing him to pick up his light, gently grinding motions as he did.

“Ah—“ 2D snapped his mouth shut then, stopping himself from letting out any soft noises. Again. One hand started to run through his hair then, giving it a gentle pull as he rolled his hips against him obediently. He nearly melted in his arms, easily caving into him and breathing heavily into his ear. “Hh...”

Ace felt his face tingle at the little sound 2D let into his ear, quickly realizing this situation was going somewhere fast. He moved his hands downward to rest on the singer's lower back, almost his ass, as he pushed and swayed the singer over him. He leaned into his ear, still littering his skin in soft love bites. "Take off your shirt..."

2D nodded, hardly putting up a fight before he was wiggling his way out of his T-shirt. He pulled it up and over his head, throwing it aside lazily as his hair messily fell back into place. His pale chest was exposed, along with his stomach as he pressed against him once more. Another noise left the back of his throat, watching him then. “A-ah...”

Ace ran his hands along the front of his bare exposed chest, slowly and sensually as he whispered to him, his lips still hovering by his ear as he nipped at his skin. "...Now mine..." 

2D started to shift himself out of his lap, instead lying himself down onto his back in front of him, his arms stretched up way over his head. His eyes watched him carefully once he was out of his shirt as well, arching his back just enough to let out the sound of an eager groan. He followed his lead so easily, working with him despite his high.

Ace lost his shirt quickly and moved over the singer, his singer, as he straddled him he leaned down and began to suck gently against his skin, leaving trails of bruises from his chin to his collarbone.

“D-Don’t leave it w-where anyone will see, yeah?” His words were in a slur, his eyes closed as he rested his head back against the sheets. Even he could hardly understand himself. He arched his back just enough, furrowing his brow as a drawn out moan slipped through his lips, his hands moving up to rest onto his shoulders, taking in the new sensation of him.

Ace left his hands to wander his bare chest as he moved downward on him, letting his lips travel down the singer’s body, leaving a trail behind him. His lips found their way to the singer’s belt, as he began to use his teeth to pry the button of his jeans loose.

2D sat himself up onto his elbows, his fingers starting to claw into the sheets anxiously once he realized he wasnt stopping, wandering down his body for the first time. He moved his hands back into his hair, combing through it as he moaned out softly for him.

Ace grinned to himself as he watched the man unravel at his little touches, completely hypnotized by his body beneath him. When he worked the button lose, he used his teeth to pull down the zipper, before finally bringing his hands back down to the man’s hips, working his jeans off his hips with a smooth movement

2D’s curiosity got the best of him, his words mumbled quietly as he wiggled out of the fabric to help him. “W-when was the last time you uh...” His arms moved around his neck once more as he came up, his legs wrapping loosely around his waist to pull him in. “Y’know. Did this.”

“It’s been a while...” he admitted, hooking his fingers around the hem of his boxers. “But don’t worry...” He pulled his boxers down off his hips and past his ankles, exposing the singer entirely to him as he returned his lips to the singer’s inner thighs. “...I think I’m going to get very familiar with you...” 

His body unraveled from Ace as he pulled away, his arms moving to hug himself around the middle as he closed his eyes and let a sigh escape from his nose. He could feel where the bruises were left on him, his skin tingling and marked by him. He felt a wave of nerves rush over him, squirming underneath him then. “Ah...”

Ace let his teeth pinch the soft skin right at his thighs as he moved delicately around him, teasing him as he waited for him to get hard. He nipped and kissed closer and closer to him, teasing him every inch of the way.

2D couldn’t seem to sit still, shifting his weight again up onto his elbows, letting his head fall back as his messy hair brushed away from his eyes. But eventually he brought his hazy gaze downwards to him, his chest racing as he ached for his touch despite hardly knowing him.

Ace took his tongue and traced the singer’s length, slowly trailing his way from his tip to his base. He looked up at the singer with lidded eyes halfway, seeing he was struggling to keep himself from getting hard. “I know you want it, let it happen pretty boy...” he whispered harshly at him, his tone drawing the singer in like a trap.

“I...Ah...” The sensation was almost uncomfortable the more he struggled, letting himself lay back into the sheets, his limbs sprawled out and so exposed underneath him. He let out another cracked moan, growing harder to his sensitive touch, his teeth biting down into his bottom lip so deep he could’ve made himself bleed. He was a panting mess in his own bed, yet he was so strangely comfortable with him.

Ace took no time pleasuring the singer, the strange happenstances of what was going on between them barely phasing him as he took him in his mouth, rising and falling over him as he struggled to keep still beneath him. His hands rested solid on the singer’s hips, effectively pinning him to the bed and he pressed his strength down on top of him.  
Surprised, he squinted one eye open, peeking down to him before he quickly shut them once more, the satisfied sound of a muffled groan leaving his throat just barely through his lips. He brought both hands down into his hair, giving a rough tug at the root with his clenched fingers, the sweet sound of him filling the room.

The sounds of his moaning echoed in Ace’s ears as he sat up off of him, wrapping his hand firmly around the man’s length as he rose back to kiss him deeply, his free hand still holding him at the hip before tiptoeing its way up his body and into his blue locks. He picked up his pace, watching him squirm as he did, pulling away from his lips to allow him to moan once again.

2D tasted himself against his lips, his tongue exploring the new bassist’s mouth but only for a short while before he pulled away from the kiss and he was left with only the swollen, tingling sensation. His hands instinctively moved back onto his shoulders, his arms wrapping around him before he started a shaky mumble. “D-Do y’have uh...”  
Ace dug his lips into the singer's neck, only to pull away for a short moment. He leaned into his ear, reaching into his back pocket as he spoke to pull a condom from his wallet. He dropped his tone low and sultry, drawing the singer in with his words. "Do you want me to keep going, then?" He kissed the skin under his ear, nipping softly there as he dropped his wallet to the ground, holding the condom between his fingers.

2D nodded without the slightest bit of hesitation, his eyes moving to the foil in his hand. He hoisted himself up a bit onto his elbows, only a few inches away from his lips as he spoke through a teasing groan. “...Yeah. Keep goin’.”

Ace wasted no time, pulling the singer up by his chin and attaching to his lips again with a passionate but rough kiss. He moved the singer over his lap again, this time with a quick command, "Undress me." He watched him closely as 2D moved down his body, following his command.

His hands started to work at the button of Ace’s jeans, his lips moving with his in a sluggish attempt to keep up. He sat up onto his knees to hover over his lap, his fingers tugging down the denim. He panted heavily until he pulled away, undressing him with ease as he added his clothing to the pile at the floor. Once he was just as exposed as he was, he rested against him, his hand snatching away the condom from him. He bit into the foil, opening it with his teeth as he kept his eyes on him.

"Put it on me," Ace demanded, his voice a low growling, showing a dominance his earlier self hadn't quite revealed. He held the man by his shoulders and watched as his fingers nervously fumbled around the condom as he removed it from its casing.

2D held the tip of the condom with his fingertips, positioning it over him as he sat in his lap. He was at the peak of his high, and it showed even in his fumbling movements, wrapping his fingers around his length before sliding it down on him. Once it was securely on him, his arms moved back around his neck, pressing close to him.

Ace’s dominant voice changed as he showed concern for him, caressing his face before kissing him again, bringing the man to settle on his lap. "Do you have any lube?" He asked politely, wanting to take the care for him as he took the man's length in his hand once more, slowly pumping back and forth as he hovered inches from his lips.

“Uh...” He went quiet as he thought, peering around the room as he moaned softly under his breath. Somewhere. His fingers rested against his shoulders, gesturing towards his nightstand then. “In that drawer. I-I think.”

Ace leaned over to the drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube as well as the grinder and the second blunt wrapper in the package, holding it up as if to offer another blunt to him before they continued.

2D shifted out of his lap to let him move, nodding his head once more to silently agree with him. He scooted out of his way as he gathered up everything, only circling around behind him and resting his head onto his shoulder blade, his arms wrapping around his middle so delicately, entwining himself against him. He wore a prominent pout on his bottom lip, his chest pressed against his back, one arm holding onto him as a free hand moved down to wrap around his length, stroking him gently.

Ace rolled the blunt, leaning his head slightly back into the man’s shoulder as he stroked him. He took a few seconds longer to roll the blunt this time, enjoying the notion of the singer against him before holding the blunt to his lips and taking the first hit, motioning for the singer to move back into his lap.

2D watched the smoke, moving off of him and following his invitation back into his lap, straddling over him. His fingers plucked it from him once his hit was over, holding it up to his lips and taking a long drag from it before inhaling it deeply, handing it back to him with a grin.

Before he exhaled, he pulled the singer forward to his lips again, his attraction to him like a magnet he couldn’t resist. He let the singer exhale past his lips, breathing in his hit and exhaling it back through his nose.

2D closed his eyes, melting into him once more as he breathed against his lips, finishing off his hit with a longing kiss. His hands moved up to cup his jaw into his fingers loosely, tapping them against his skin as his eyes locked onto the blunt in his hand. “Eheh...”

Ace held the blunt to the singer’s lips and let him take another hit, repeating his notion again as an excuse to kiss him once more. He grabbed the singer’s length and began to move on him once more, letting the two of them finish the blunt before moving on, kissing him deeply and stroking him firmly.

“A-ah, ah...” He moaned out for him directly into his ear, his bruised skin flushed, warm even. One arm wrapped around his neck to hold himself steady against him, only pulling away from the kiss as he started to cough, turning his head to the side, away from him momentarily before he quickly moved in to nuzzle his nose into the crook of his neck, a snicker coming from him.

Ace giggled at his cough. “Newbie,” he laughed, moving his hand protectively to the back of his neck to hold him. He felt a warmth in his chest he had never felt before, holding the singer close, feeling his flushed skin against him. He moved his hands to the singer’s hips, ashing the blunt to move his complete attention to his body. “You okay?” He asked quietly into his ear, stealing himself beneath him, taking a handful of lube from the bottle and readying himself.

“Yeah.” He peered up at him through his bangs, combing his fingers through it to see him better. His smile faded once he felt his hands move underneath him, instead watching him curiously, his nerves only kicking in then. He hardly knew him, yet here he was in his bedsheets, his hands all over his slim body. And he wasn’t stopping him.

"Talk to me, pretty boy, let me know if you want me to stop..." He whispered, hoping he wouldn't want him to. He took hold of his length and eased the singer onto him, taking him on slowly as he pulled his weight over his lap by his hips. He eased into him slowly, watching the singer's face closely as he entered him.

2D shook his head abruptly, speaking over him. “D-Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” He winced, his entire body tensing up against him, his stiff grip around him tightening. His nails dug into his skin, crying out directly into his ear. “A-ah—”

His shrill moaning sent chills through Ace’s body and he pressed into him a little faster than he had meant to. Soon, he was moving the singer's hips to sway over him, soon letting him take his own pace as he gripped his slim hips by the waist. His hands slid around, grabbing his ass in his hands as he moved, the sensation sending chills through his entire self as he locked eyes with him, bringing his lips forward to his once again.

2D did his best to relax his body to ease the discomfort, taking him in with another loud cry. And it didn’t take long before a wave of pleasure ran through him, moving with the guidance of him, his breath heaved against his lips. He was pressed tightly against him, his arms tangled around him, his fingers messily running through his hair.

Ace's breath hitched in his throat, waves of attraction pulling him closer to this man he barely knew, making him feel like he knew him better in that moment than anyone had. He layed the singer on his back as he began to take over his movements, pushing into him harder as he took a chance to add more lube. He placed his arms on either side of his head, holding his body up over him by his elbows, looking into his eyes as he pushed inside him.

“F-Fuck—“ He held onto Ace as he positioned him, only letting go once he was settled into the sheets, his arms up and over his head. He arched his back as soon as he pushed into him, another cry leaving him loudly, sucking in a breath through his teeth. His body squirmed underneath him, closing his eyes and tensing his hips against his waist.  
Ace snaked his hands up the sides of 2D's arms as he pushed inside of him, tracing them up above his head and letting his fingers intertwine with the singer's as he reached his hands. He kissed the side of his neck as he picked up speed, the intensity of the pleasure he felt picking up quickly.

2D’s fingers held onto his, tilting his head a bit to allow him access there. His legs wrapped around his waist securely, knowing well enough he wasn’t going to slow and wait for him. He exhaled a deep breath, his body relaxing underneath him as he relished in the new, different feeling of him, letting out a drawn-out moan. “Y-you f-feel so good—“  
His words filled Ace’s ears and he moved to kiss him, his movements quick and steady but his kiss slow and passionate, full of a feeling neither of them had felt in a long time. "You're so good... you're so good..." His pace picked up as he spoke, the feeling of him overwhelming him. He moved one hand down to his waist again, keeping the other in his hand, pinning him to the surface of the bed as he kept on. "Moan for me... do it again..."

2D cried out another moan obediently, his free hand moving to fall back onto his shoulder. His nails dragged along his skin, gripping onto him as he kept still for him. His head fell back onto the pillow, peering up at him with the most innocent gaze.

Ace hesitated, enjoying the thrill of the singer's body beneath him. "Do.. do you want me.. to go faster for you? Tell me..." He whispered low and sultry, still gripping his body, holding him to the sheets.

“P-please.” 2D spoke up in a mumble, giving another squirm underneath him. He focused on him and only him, nothing else able to distract him from that very moment despite his tease. He moaned out for him, louder this time against the side of his neck, his teeth gently nipping at his ear. 

Ace pulled out of him, letting go of him and crawling up off him before standing at the edge of the bed, pulling his singer by the legs to the edge, letting his long legs drape off the side. He grabbed his waist forcefully and pushed into him again, standing at the end of the bed and using the singer's own hips to push and pull inside of him. His speed was intense but still cautious, the bassist was taking the time to make sure the singer felt very, very good. He teased him now with his words as he spoke, begging the man to beg for what he really wanted. "Tell me it feels good... tell me what you want, pretty boy... I'll give it to you.." He panted, a heavy breath separating each sentence as he picked up speed, the bed beneath the singer squeaking slightly as he pushed and pulled him back and forth.

There was something about him that made 2D trust him, whether it was in the moment or if he genuinely could, and it showed with how comfortable he was with him. He felt him at a different angle now, the sensation causing him to go quiet, savoring in it before he groaned. His body was completely sprawled out for him, his hands gripping at the sheets above his head, his pale skin freshly bruised in the dim lighting from the movie that was still playing in the background. He tilted his head to the side shyly, looking up to him. But he didn’t say anything, his sly grin returning as he teased him, his eyes wandering away from him then.

Ace noticed his playful grin and went along, knowing now he'd have to convince him to do his bidding. This would be the game they played. He took the man's length in his hand, leaning over the bed to hover inches from his face and holding his body weight above him with his other hand. As he pressed into him harder and quick, he pulled out slow, repeating this action over and over to make the singer fall weak. He stroked his length as he did, pulling him with the same speed and pattern as he entered him. His forehead rested against the singer, daring him to make a sound. "Come on.. I know you can't hold it forever, pretty thing..."

“You don’t know me, though.” He spoke up, his grin only growing until he felt him push deeper inside of him, his words cutting off in a sharp moan. But he wasn’t entirely wrong, and he insisted on teasing him further, his slurred words only become more and more harder to understand through his accent the longer his high set in. “A-ah, fuck—“  
"I feel like I'm getting to know you just fine..." Ace smirked at him, suddenly pushing himself entirely inside of him as his fingers worked around his tip, his thumb rubbing him before stroking entirely down his base. He was hitting him hard, and he wasn't going to slow down until the man completely unraveled under him. "You want me to fuck you, don't you? All you have to do is beg.."

“N-no.” 2D retaliated with a shaky voice, his higher pitched moan filling the room. He reached a hand down to grab ahold his wrist, pulling it back upwards to his mouth instead.  
His teeth grazed along the bassist’s thumb before his tongue followed, allowing him to drag his finger across his reddened lip. “I don’t beg.”

"Not even for me?" Ace pushed into him hard again, his speed picking up so fast he grew unsteady. His grip around 2D's member tightened as he stroked him faster, leaning over to bite him hard in the crook of his neck, then moving to suck his bottom lip between his teeth as he dragged out a kiss from his lips.

A soft gasp left 2D’s lips, tensing up momentarily as he pushed himself deeper inside of him. His eyes moved up to him before his arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold onto him tightly, his legs loosely locking around his waist. “P-pick me up, yeah?”

Ace lifted his slim frame without hesitation, still moving inside him but carrying him to rest against the wall of his bedroom. He supported the thin man's frame with one hand below his thigh, the other coming to rest behind the man's head against the wall as he held him close, pushing even deeper inside him than before, the new position allowing him more ease. His bare chest pressed against him, he felt every curve of the singer's body pressed tight into him, and it felt so good.

2D clung onto him tightly, his limbs wrapping around him, his teeth sinking into his shoulder once he was settled against the wall. The way he lifted him with such ease only made 2D want him to do whatever he pleased, his hands holding onto him as he let out a desperate moan for him. His head fell back onto the wall, his eyes watching him, the sound of his panting filling the silence.

Ace let out a moan himself once the singer's filled the air, the sound of him and the vibration against his skin sending his head swimming. "Hold me tighter if you need," he whispered in his ear, his words still soft but his movements rough and calculated. He moved a hand from behind his head, guiding 2D to take his own length in his hand before returning to behind his head, wanting to watch the man pleasure himself as he fucked him. Surely he was close by now.

2D did as he was told, his fingers wrapping around his length as he stroked himself in time with him. The feeling of his own climax was growing quick, unable to hold himself back any longer and he knew it. His arm around his neck only grew weak, his own release washing over him in a wave of pleasure, spilling onto the bassist’s stomach with a loud cry of his name.

Ace watched him pleasure himself, chills travelling down his body as he watched the singer climax onto him, steadying his pace until he was finished cumming, pulling out of him slowly and holding him against the wall with both of his arms before slowly letting the lanky man stand, pressing him hard against the wall one last time and placing a long, needy kiss on his lips.

2D’s body was weak, stumbling to get to his feet as he held onto him, his back leaning against the wall. He panted heavily, speaking up through his breathy words, his chest rising and falling in an unsteady rhythm. “D-did you...?”

Ace chuckled to himself, honestly more focused on the singer finishing than his own climax. Even now, he stayed close to his face like an outside force was holding him close to him, his hands resting on his hips as he watched the man rest against the wall. "No, I was too focused on you, heh.."

2D caught his breath, savoring the sweet afterglow as he steadied his heavy panting. His eyes fell in between their bodies, his hand moving to slide the condom off of him, stroking him slowly as he did. “D-Do you...Uh...want to?”

Ace dropped his voice, leaning into the him as he did, brushing his thumb across the man's flushed cheeks. "I mean, I'm not gonna say no..."

2D tossed the condom into the trash then, ridding away of it before he bit down onto his bottom lip, knowing well enough what it was he wanted. His weight slid down from the wall until he positioned himself up onto his knees, taking his length into his hands as he stroked him twice, sliding him into his mouth as he ran his tongue along him, closing his eyes and letting him slide back out from his lips with a pop.

Ace immediately felt his body tense, his head falling backwards at the sudden move he made. His hands instinctively tangled in the man's blue locks as he gasped, holding onto him tight but with care.

2D’s eyes moved up to him to meet his gaze, his tongue swirling at his tip before he took him into his mouth once more, guiding him to the back of his throat. It was almost like he wanted to impress him now, desperate to finish him off since he satisfied him so well.

Ace was definitely impressed, his grip in the singer's hair tightened as he moved on and off of him. "Hhh... keep going... fuck..." He looked down at the man sucking him off, watching him closely. "Fuck... You look so good, 'D..."

He was already using his nickname. 

2D’s eyes closed once more, taking him in and tasting him, loving it. His fingers moved along in time with him, stroking his length at an even pace, humming softly against him in response to allow a vibration against him.

Ace felt his knees buckle slightly, getting himself together as he began to sway the singer's head back and forth a little faster. He was completely, completely enamored with him, watching his every move and loving the feeling of him.

2D opened his mouth, letting only his tongue slide along him so slowly, his eyes meeting his as he did. His fingers in his hair only made the boy moan, teasing him with his thumb at his tip before he took him in his lips once more.

"Ahh-hh--hhh...." He took the feeling in, his climax growing quickly in him with the seductive moves of the singer over him. "Faster, pretty boy... you feel so good I- I can't..." He shut his eyes tight, focusing all of his attention on the man below him, the feeling of his mouth.

2D let his free hand rest into his lap, his nails digging into his own thigh as he kept his steady pace on him. He knew he was close just by how tense he was getting, and he almost braced for it to really taste him, another muffled moan escaping through his lips in an attempt to give him some sort of response he was enjoying himself.

He let 2D's head fall over him once more as he built his release, waiting for him to come back down over him entirely before releasing himself into the singer's mouth, letting out a loud, exasperated moan as he did. "Ahh..hh.. fuck...that... you were... hhh..." His muscles tensed and relaxed again as he struggled to steady himself on his feet, his member still in the singer's mouth as he cleaned him off. He watched the singer lick him clean. Wow…

2D let out a soft gag, his lips only pulling away from him when he was sure he finished, swallowing him entirely. He let his back fall against the wall, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as his cheeks grew a heavy red color, bringing his knees up to his chest.

Ace dropped to the ground with him, sitting across from him. He looked at the man very serious for a minute, before cracking a wide smile, moving forward to push him suddenly to the ground, kissing him sweetly. When he finished, he helped him stand up, walking with him to sit back on the edge of the bed. He waited in silence, his nerves returned,  
fondling with his hands before looking at the singer wide-eyed. “So... uh... did you like it?”

2D scooped up his underwear off from the floor, sliding them on over his hips and crawling himself back onto his bed, hardly dressed. He laid there on his side, pulling the sheet up around his shoulders so casually, only a few feet away from him. “Heh. Yeah. I guess y’missed the movie.”

"Heh..." Ace scooted closer to him, laying on his side over the sheets. "I guess we'll just have to watch it again sometime." He looked at him, hesitating for a minute in silence before speaking again. They looked at each other for a long time but it wasn't awkward, the two enjoying each other's company. "So... is that invite to stay the night still open?"  
“Yeah. You can.” 2D offered him a grin, turning his back on him and cuddling up on his side, wrapping the sheets around himself comfortably as he let out a tired yawn. His body was admittedly exhausted, stiff and sore. His back showed as the sheet was loose on him, every bone and every muscle almost enhanced with the sheen of sweat along his skin.  
Ace pulled up the sheets and slid under them, moving close to 2D. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping an arm around him, pulling him to rest against his chest with his arms crossed around the man's front. He held him close, a romantic gesture even he hadn't expected to carry out. For some reason, he couldn't help but be close to him.

His embrace took 2D by surprise, but he huddled against him nonetheless, resting his head against his pillow. His breathing steadied out, his eyes closed, relaxing into him. “Will you rub my back, yeah? Helps me sleep.”

2D was happy he took his gesture so openly, surprised himself he was asking for further comfort. Something about this felt like a lot more than just a hookup, and he wasn't sure he had a problem with that at all. "Yeah. Turn over and I will, sure."

2D rolled himself onto his stomach, turning his head to look over at him then. His blue, frizzy hair fell in front of his face, and he smiled behind his bangs, Surprised he actually agreed to it. His eyes looked him over before he spoke up. “That wasn’t very expected, yeah?”

Ace looked back into his eyes, smiling sweetly at him. "No, I don't guess it was. Huh." He brushed the hair out of 2D's eyes, resting his hands on his back as he rubbed him. "But I don't mind if you don't."

2D didn’t say anything else, instead turning his head away from him and looking over towards the opposite direction as his eyes closed. A sweet sigh of relief left his nose, relaxing to his touch.

Ace surprised himself again, placing a kiss on the singer's forehead as he rubbed his back, closing his own eyes as he comforted him.

It didn’t take long before the singer started to doze off, the sound of his soft snores coming from him muffled against the pillow, his arms hugging it from underneath. “Zzz.”  
As Ace drifted off, he unconsciously gripped the singer tightly in his arms, following quick after to sleep.


End file.
